The summoner
by I'msuchaweirdo
Summary: This story is about a girl called Melanie, which meets her real father she thought was dead, but after meeting him, she learns about his world, the Underworld.  She learns about herself, being a witch and a summoner, and a Rare One.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

TROUBLE

Amy and I sat down at our regular table in the cafeteria.

"Hey, don't you think Amanda's gotten quite annoying now?" Amy asked, and sipped at her juice box.

"I haven't really noticed, what does she do?" I answered and took another bite of my pizza.

"Geez, her and Dorian does nothing but cuddle, it's really annoying!" she mumbled bitterly and looked out the window.

I tried to hide my smile, Dorian was her big brother, and Amanda, the girl he'd fallen for. Sad thing is, Amy didn't like her, because Amanda was only a year older than us, and we went to the same school. So when she was at Amy's place, Amanda treated Amy like a child.

"Are we feeling jealous today?" I asked and laughed.

"What? No! it's just annoying, too see how she twirls him around her finger.. geez, I don't even wanna know what she does to him, since he's so willing to follow her," Amy answered and glared annoyed at me.

I had know Amy for about half a year now, when we first met, was it because I tripped and grabbed her down the fall with me, we've been together since.

I smiled at the memory, and looked at Amy, her soft reddish hair, and those big blue eyes, she even had a bit of freckles on her nose, she was sweet and nice to me, but to others that was just a bit too arrogant, she showed her evil and violent side, at first I thought she was some kind of delinquent, be she wasn't, she was just a nice girl, that hated when people bad mouthed her friends.

I actually felt lucky to be with her, she accepted me despite my annoying ability to be unlucky and clumsy.

"Oh, class is about to start," she said and got up, seemed like we were spacing out a lot.

"Hey, wonder if Mr. Johnson is interested in some one on one study?" she said and put her finger on her lip and looked up. I laughed.

Amy had a crush on our English teacher, a huge crush. She always did her homework, and pulled her finger in the air, eager to answer. She told me, that she liked it when he called her name.

"Well, I'm gonna have history with Miss. Foster, so I'll be going to the library, she told us too meet there," I said and smiled as her, as we parted our way.

I went out the door, and walked across the field, and stopped in front the huge door, that separated our school, and the rich kids school, actually we had the same chairman, but the school I went too, was not only for the less wealthy kids, but also for those that wasn't smart enough to go to the rich school.

There was actually some sayings about that place, some said that they all lived like kings and queens, and others said that, that school was haunted, but those were only a couple of urban legends. In fact there was even some that said, that all the kids in that school, was made in labs, by the government, in their research to make super humans.

Of course I didn't believe in any of that, really you had to be quite stupid to do that, and yet again, I once saw one of the tournaments being held in one of the city's gymnastic hall, and that girl was amazing, she flew through the air, and landed on her feet so elegant, I was amazed by her.

At that one time, I was certain that they weren't normal..

I sighed and knocked on the door, a man with a uniform went out and looked down at me.

"Yes?" he said with a hostile tone.

"I'm going to the library for my class?" somehow I made it sound like a question.

"You're late, the others already went in," he answered and looked annoyed at me.

"Can I come in anyway?" I asked as politely as I could, but I didn't stop me from feeling annoyed at him too.

"Sorry, I can't let anyone in, if they aren't students of this school, or going with a teacher," he said.

"Oh man! I'm gonna miss my class!" I said and looked at him with a pair of big begging eyes.

"Sorry, there's nothing I can do, it's the rules," he said.

"Please no one will know!" I begged.

"Sorry, but no," he said, and sounded like he wasn't gonna bend.

"Fuck, Miss. Foster is gonna kill me.." I mumbled.

"It's fine.. I don't want to cause you trouble, sorry for the nagging," I said, sighed and bit my lip, while trying to find another way to get to class.

Even though Miss. Foster was one of the nicest teachers, she was really harsh on people that didn't come to class on time, or didn't show up, somehow she got this killer aura on her.

I leaned against the brick wall that separated the schools completely, though our school had a small fence a few meters away, that told us, we could go any further than that.

"Shit.. stupid me, being late and all," I mumbled angrily.

"Excuse me Miss?" a mans voice said.

I looked up, and stared at a man probably in his thirties, with brow hair and eyes, a light skin and a very nice smile.

"Yes?" I answered and got up from the grass, where I had dropped myself in despair.

"Can I help you?" I added and smiled.

"Oh, you just look awfully lot like my daughter, same light chestnut copper hair, but it's been years since I've last saw her," he answered and smiled somehow with a trace of lost hope.

"Where is she now?" I asked before I thought it through, maybe his daughter died? Or something else horrible!  
"Her mother took her away from me, but it was probably the best, my world isn't something that little girl should get involved in," he answered and smiled warmly to me. What's with the world she shouldn't get involved with? Was he some kind of mobster?

"I'm.. I'm sorry for being so insensitive, really it just slipped out of my mouth.." I said, and looked shameful down.

"It's okay, it's already been twelve years since," he said.

"Oh.." I said, and felt awkward.

"Shouldn't you get too class if you aren't hurt? It's not a place for somebody like you, too stay here," he asked.

"I was gonna go to class, but the door guard won't let me through, cause I got late for class, so the others went in without me," I answered.

"Well, why don't I see if I can do something about that, huh?" he said and smiled wide.

It was just now, when I realized there was to big guys standing not so far away from us, with those ear thingies, that bodyguards have, and looking awfully scary.

The man noticed my surprised stare.

"These are my bodyguards, Frank and Thomas," he presented and they nodded at me.

"I'm Alexander Darrows," he added.

"Oh, I'm Melanie Sanders, nice to meet you," I said and smiled.

Suddenly he looked awfully surprised, then a really warm and gentle smile spread across his face, making him seem even more friendly and nice, than before.

"Nice to meet you too," he said, and somehow it had the same gentleness as his smile. His bodyguards took a quick look at me, then at Alexander, and then it looked like they didn't get it, neither did I.

"Well, are we going to get you to class or what?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah right," I said, feeling a little confused, how would he get me in? he wasn't a teacher.

Well, atleast I didn't think he was. I mean what teacher would have bodyguards around?

We walked to the door again, and Alexander pressed a doorbell I hadn't seen.

"Yes?" the guard said, when he came out.

When he looked at Alexander, his face got surprised before he looked down and bowed.

"Yes Master?" he said, in a humble voice.

"This girl needs to get to class, I'm sure if she follows me, there wont be any problems right?" Alexander said, and looked at the guard.

"Of course Master, right this way," the guard answered and bowed three more times.

"What are you?" I asked Alexander as we walked down a huge and very beautiful hallway, our steps could be heard against the soft yellow marble floor, the walls was white and had beautiful lamps and pictures of people, looking like they were painted like Leonardo Da Vinci.

There was flowers this and there, hanging on the walls, or sitting in a pot, with the most beautiful colors.

"Wow," I mumbled, and sucked all the impressions to me, it was surely the last time I would ever come here, it was very rare we – from the normal ( or poor ) school – would ever get a chance to see this, and surely not twice.

"It's very beautiful, the chairman has done a great job," Alexander said, and looked pleased at me, I could even smell the flowers, sweet and pleasant smells.

"This is where the school begins, that hallway was only for the teachers," the guard said, and showed us to a French door with beautiful patterns on.

I was stunned by the new place, apparently the French doors showed outside, and I couldn't see a school as far as my eye reached.

I looked up at Alexander that smiled back at me, reassuring me, that this wasn't some freaky scam.

"We need to drive a car for now," the guard – our new tour guide – said, and showed us to a white limo that held not so far away.

"What's with all this?" I asked myself.

"This school is different from others, that's why it should be distant from the normal school, the kids here are very different, lets keep it at that for now, okay?" Alexander said, and made me get in the car first.

I wondered if the others got to ride a limo, and got reminded, I must be really late! Oh my god, I'm dead, I really am, not even Alexander can help me against Miss. Forster.

I was in the car, and looked out the window, when I saw a building not so far from the one I got out from, there, not so far away stood my class and talked to each other, while they were pointing towards the car, I could even sense Miss. Forster's word from her lips: "Melanie?"

"Oh wait, my class is right there!" I said and looked at Alexander and his bodyguards, while pointing out the window.

"Oh you're right, but you're not going to see them right now, you see I just discovered you, incredible since I only came here to check the reports on your mother.. and there you are," Alexander said, and looked at me with a pair of happy eyes.

"What?" I said confused, and why was the car driving?

"I'm not getting out?" I asked, and looked at his bodyguards, that looked at me like I was stupid.

"Of course not! How could I just let my long lost daughter go? There is no way I would do that, now you're coming with me, and I'll get to know you some more," he answered too, like I was stupid.

"Ehm, I have class, besides you're not my dad, my dad died in a car accident, you don't look like the guy on the photo at all so, I think you're mistaking me for someone else," I said and laughed a nervous laugh.

"Melanie, please don't be stupid, tell isn't your middle name Amber?" he asked, and looked at me with a face, that told me, nothing I said would make him change.

"How did you know that?" I asked only getting scared now.

"Because I chose that name, don't you think I could recognize my own daughter?" he said and looked disappointed while shaking his head.

I was in chock. There's this weird man, telling me he is my father?

"I don't believe you," I said bluntly and looked desperate out the window. Someone help me!

"I could prove it to you," he answered.

"Fine," I said.

"Good, let's take a test then," he said, and pulled his hand forward towards one of his bodyguards, that put an envelope in his hand.

He pulled out a cotton stick, and gave it to me.

"I'm not in the mood for cleaning my ears?" I said confused.

"You're gonna rub it in your mouth and put it in this casing," he answered after smiling.

"Oh.."

I did as he told me to, and he did the same, only with another stick.

"Please make sure this gets tested as soon as possible," he said to one of the bodyguards.

"Yes Master," he answered.

I stared at Alexander, with a strange feeling running through my body. How could he be my father? If he were, why hadn't I met him before? Did he realize how cruel it was? Not knowing I had a dad, I was shocked.

The limo stopped at a parking lot, I knew we had been driving into a forest, I could see the woods surrounding the parking lot, and that impressive looking building standing in front of me, I could sense, that behind the school, next to another big building, was a field, so the building next to it maybe was the gym? There was flowerbeds all around the building, making it look really nice and inviting.

"Why am I here?" I asked, trying to get myself to think about something else, than the possibility of Alexander being my father, my long lost father.

"Oh, I was thinking about seeing if you have the same abilities as your mother and I," he answered and looked at me, with a hopeful look.

"What ability?" I asked confused.

You'll see," he just said, and made me follow him towards the huge doors.

When I got inside I was shocked, it didn't look like a school inside.

The floor was the same marble as before, and the wall was also white, there was the same old looking pictures on the walls – of course they didn't have same print – and even flowers, but this was a different building.

Right in front of me, was a huge staircase, on my left was a long hallway, and the same on my right.

"What is this?" I said. This could not be a school, it's just too grand, too big.

"The school of course," Alexander said, like it was something everybody knew.

A bell rang, and suddenly the doors in the left and right hallways, went up, and people with school uniforms went out.

"No, it's totally different from the other thing we did, that was kind of boring, no this is huge, it's gonna be a little bunny that get's lost in the woods and.." someone said.

"Nah, I was hoping he would ask me out, but being son of a giant computer genius, must be tough." Another one said.

"Well, let's find Anthony," Alexander said, and looked at our guide.

"Yes Master," he answered and was about to go, when Alexander stopped him.

"Isn't that kid over there William Delano?" he asked, I could see the respect in his eyes.

"Yes, it is Master," our guide agreed, and looked away with a weird face.

I followed Alexander's hand, and found the kid he was talking about, though he wasn't a kid.

He had a dark brown hair, that almost looked black, light skin, a beautiful face, and a pair of golden eyes, with a touch of green in it. He was tall, and had a muscular body, like some kind of athlete, and he seemed strong, he even had some kind of aura around him, saying: "If you touch me, you die," a scary guy indeed, he even had a bit of a delinquent look to him.

He lot his hand through his bangs, and looked somewhat troubled, before his eyes slipped through the room filled with talking teens, and landed on Alexander first, then his bodyguards and our guide, and finally he looked at me, with a surprised look, before it seemed bored.

The door went up behind me, and made my hair to rise and rouse in the air.

I looked at him, with same kind of surprised expressions as he had before, but now his expression seemed tense, and like he was holding his breath, his eyes turned black, and his hand flew up to his mouth and nose, like he just smelled something gross.

His eyes turned angry, as he glared at me, with those scary black eyes, with a wild look, like he was holding something back.

I felt uneasy, like I was supposed to feel pain, but I didn't, he even seemed a bit shocked. I felt a twitching in my body, and a pressing feeling, like something was trying to press onto me, but my body wouldn't let it. I felt exhausted suddenly, those pushy vibes I felt, made me completely exhausted.

My breathing even got harder, and more heavy, I was gasping even though I hadn't done anything hard, somehow I felt attracted to him, relieved somehow.

That guy with the brown almost dark hair, that William fellow, looked at me, even more pissed than before, and then turned away, to walk away with a killer aura. What did I do to him?

I felt dizzy suddenly and it felt like my eyes slowly got black.

"Urgh!" I gasped, before reaching for something to hold on to, I felt something warm take my arms as I passed out.

What the hell happened before?

I could feel something soft beneath me, and something warm and cozy on top of me, I felt good lying here.

Wait, lying? What happened? Let's see.. I was going into the rich school, when I saw some guy.. William was his name right? What was it with that glare? What did I do to him? Geez, some rich people are just so cruel, looking mean at someone who's not as lucky.. damn him!

I opened my eyes, and looked up at the ceiling, a beautiful ceiling if I had to say so. There was pictures painted of two people fighting.

"Oh! You're awake Mistress," a woman's voice said. Mistress? Who was she talking too.

I got up, and looked around, there was a woman standing not so far away in a maid uniform.. was this some kind of weird joke? What the hell happened to me?

"Here, you must be thirsty, you haven't been talking about anything else than the desert in your mouth.. and William of course hehe," she said, and laughed a sinister laughter.

"WHAT?" I said loudly, and looked at her as I could feel my cheeks burning. Oh god no! why did I have to sleep talk? I hate myself right now.

"Oh, don't worry about it, there's a lot of girls that like William, though he's a real playboy, but don't worry, I'm sure that he'll find you interesting," she said and patted my head, a pitiful pat.

"I don't like him! I just met him.. plus he was really rude, glaring at me and all.." I said, I didn't want anybody thinking that I liked that moody guy.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she answered, and put her finger on her lips and blinked.

"No, no you're mistaken I don't like him, really!" I said.

"Hohoho," she just laughed and gave me the water, or that would mean, she was about to when the door was smacked open and she got a fright, and poured the water all over me.

"Oh gosh, I'm such a clown, I'll get you something else to wear, quickly now take a shower, that's orange juice, not water," she said, and looked sorry.

I got chased into the shower that was next to the room, how strange actually.

So since it already got this far, I just took a shower without going against it, there was no helping it, that maid was so hyper.

"Here, I'm gonna put the clothes on the chair okay?" her voice reached me in the shower, luckily there was a glass wall between us, one of those that you can't see through.

"Sure.." I answered, feeling renewed from the shower, but my irritation still didn't go down.

I turned off the water after washing my hair with the shampoo the maid gave me, my hair smelled nice.

I went out, and dried myself with the towel, pulled my underwear on, before I realized it wasn't my clothes lying on the chair.

"Are you done soon Mistress?" the maid asked from the other side of the door.

"NO! What kind of clothes is that?" I asked and blushed of embarrassment.

"Oh, that's the school uniform, you don't like it? It was all I could find in such short notice, besides I bet It's gonna look very cute on you," she answered and I could hear her chuckle from the other side.

"God no!" I mumbled.

"Really, if you don't come out soon, we're coming in," she added in an annoyed tone.

"Wait, who's we?" I asked.

"Your father, his bodyguards, the chairman and me of course," she said happily.

"NO!" I said.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Cause we can come in and check?"

"No! stay out, I'll.. I'll wear it," I said defeated.

"Good, now hurry,"

Damn, complete embarrassment.

I pulled the black socks that went up to a bit over the start of my thigh, took the black skirt with the red bond at the bottom of it on, the red top, white shirt and the gray jacket with the red bond on the bottom of it's sleeves and just on the bottom too, there was a small rose on the chest, with red petals, a gray stalk. It looked beautiful, the rose I mean, the uniform was just too embarrassing, how the others could manage to wear it every single day, was unknown to me.

I opened the door and went out with cheeks as red as tomatoes, or the rose on my chest's petals.

"Wow! I want her in!" a guy said, and looked at me with a pair of big brown eyes, that glowed of happiness.

"You look so.. pretty," Alexander said, and looked away, even his bodyguards gave me a thumbs up.

"Thank you?" I said confused.

"Good idea with the spilling orange juice all over her, else I would never have seen her like that!" the weird guy with the brown eyes said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm your chairman.. would you be my bride?" he answered.

Oh no, my chairman is a pervert.

"Just kidding.. you're far too young for me," he said, after seeing my shocked face.

"Well now.. Alex my friend, we may have to discuss something now," he added and looked at Alexander with a troubled face.

"What?" he said.

"I want her on this school, she's definitely not suited for that school, if you say William was pissed, and nothing happened to her, only after his attack, then I think she's special," my chairman said.

"Hmm.. but isn't it dangerous? The whole world may know now, that she's my daughter.. seems like there was a spy following me, or else someone slipped the news, after all, she's been asleep for three days now, our world is going crazy," Alexander said.

"Wait what? I've been asleep for three days? My mom must be worried sick! And Amy, and I didn't even go to class, I probably got homework to do," I said and started to panic.

"Relax, I've talked to your mother, and Amy thinks you're sick.." Alexander said.

"Well.. what does this mean? Are you my father?" I asked.

"Yes, I got the results yesterday, as I said, you are my daughter!" he said, and looked awfully proud.

"Good for me.." I said without any enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well.. I've never had a father.. and I suddenly have? And it's a weird one too.. I.. I just want to be normal," I said, and looked down, I didn't feel disappointed, I just felt neglected, I've had a dad for all my life, but I'd never once met him.

"You can't decide who your family is you know," my dad said.

"I know! And I feel stupid, why can't I just be happy?" I said, and felt angry towards myself, it was selfish getting angry for him not being there, I should be happy, I finally got a father.

"How did mom react?" I said after there was an awkward moment of silence.

"Oh, she freaked out, hung op the first ten times, after that I told her I had you, and she started swearing at me, saying I was a stupid idiot, and I should just give you back right away.. but then I told her you passed out but that you were okay, she was even here to check up on you.. it seems you've got a little sister huh? Sweet kid," he said, the last thing looking a bit sad.

"Yeah.. Anna's dad and mom got divorced three years ago, he had dept we even have some now because he gambled our money away," I said, I didn't want my new found father to look so sad.

"Oh.." was all he could say.

Silence again.

"Well Mel, how about this, what if you become student at this school? I have a very special class for you fufufu.. anyways, you can be safe here, and you don't have to worry about the fees, your father is going to pay them, because that is the least he can do, since he hasn't been there for so many years," the chairman said out of no where.

"Eh what? But.. what about Amy?" I answered.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for Amy, but I'm sure you can see each other when you aren't in school right?" he replied.

"But.. Amy and I are like a package, we come together, plus Amy and I have always been together, we don't really have any other friends in school than us," I said.

"I'm sorry Melanie, but to be frank with you, we actually already signed you in, you're leaving your old school to go here, where you can be safe," the chairman said.

"WHAT? You weren't even gonna hear what I say? You were just gonna do what you wanted?" I said angry.

"Geez! I can protect myself!" I yelled and ran out of the room, and further down the hall, I had no idea how to get out, but that was what I needed to do, get out and have some fresh air, before I suffocated.

I found the stairs and ran down them, only problem, it wasn't the stairs that was in front of me when I first came into the building, it was another staircase that lead me towards the back, not that it mattered, because all I had to do then, was to run around the building, and I would be on my way home.

I opened the sliding door, and ran out on the field, and didn't care about those kids that stood on the field and did their exercises, I just kept running straight ahead, when something like a shot roamed through the air.

I stopped, and looked to the left, there was a guy walking out from the woods, with a gun in his hand, pointed at me.

"Hmm, sorry first shot passed, guess the next wont!" he said.

I looked at him, surprised and scared.

Really scared. Why was he gonna hurt me? Did I do something to him?

A shudder ran through my body, feeling like it screamed of help, though those on the field didn't do anything, they just looked.

I felt like I was in danger, which I truly enough was too.

"Don't!" I begged.

"Sorry," he said and smiled at me.

It felt like I was being striked by lightning, I fell on my knees and somehow it got black before my eyes, was I shot?

I could feel my muscles cramping painfully, and I was breathing hard and heavy.

"You retard.." a guys voice said, in a very bored way.

What? Retard?

"Shooting little girls, that's way too low of you Ralph," the voice said, breaking the darkness in my head.

"Who are you?" the man with the gun sounded nervous.

"How the hell did you show up like that? Out of nowhere?" he asked again, with a trebling voice.

"It's magic, you want me to show you?" the voice said. There was a gun shot, and suddenly I could see again.

"NO!" I screamed when I realized what was happening.

In front of me was William, standing normally and didn't even look hurt, with an annoyed smile on his lips.

"Geez, I'm gonna punish you for shooting at me, and at her, you know? My punishment aren't gonna be sweet," William said, the guy with the gun was shaking so much, that his gun couldn't aim.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled and fired a shot against William, but William didn't do anything, he just stood still with that same arrogant smile.

The gun in the guys hand shook even more, and suddenly it went of, William moved so I could see either the guy, or Williams face.

"Geez! Guns aren't toys!" William said and disappeared in the air.

Yes he disappeared!

Before I knew it, he stood behind the guy with the gun, I didn't see what happened afterwards, because it went to fast, but the guy was standing and looking at me, afraid in one second, the next he was on the ground, not moving his body a bit.

"Oh my god! Is he dead?" I said low.

"Yeah, he was planning on killing you.. since I was walking by, and I didn't want your blood all over the place, I killed him.." William said.

He was lying to me, I knew he were.

"You liar!" I yelled and pointed my finger at him.

"What? I'm not lying!" he snarled.

"Yes you are I feel it.. somehow. What happened really?" I answered and demanded an answer.

"Geez, nothing you crazy little girl.. what are you even doing here anyway?" he said and rolled his eyes, clearly irritated.

"Don't call me little girl!" I yelled angry, that was one of my weaknesses, I was small, 1,57 centimeters.

"Aren't you just a little girl? That needed my help.. geez, what about 'I can protect myself?'" he said.

"What I didn't need your help.. he was.." I started, but he stopped me before I could say anything else.

"He was going to shoot you, you know? You need a bodyguard that's for sure.." he said.

"What? How do you even know I said that?" I snarled at him, and decided that I didn't like that arrogant kid.

"Pfft.. I'm smart, I just happen to know okay? I listen carefully to everything," he said and looked away annoyed, as a blow of wind, set my hair I rouse again.

His eyes flew on me, with those beautiful golden eyes got black and looked wild somehow, again he took his hand to his nose and mouth and covered them.

His body got tense and it didn't look like he was breathing.

"Are.. are you okay? Did you get hurt?" I asked, feeling somewhat uneasy, and I didn't want to look into those black eyes out of fear of getting eaten.. how weird.

"I'm fine!" he snarled and started to walk away from me, still covering his nose and mouth.

That guy was really strange, and he really had some trouble being nice to people huh?

I looked back down at the guy that lied on the ground, and a shudder ran through my spine, it scared me, how in the world did William manage to get over there so fast, and.. killing the guy too? I didn't see a thing of it. All I knew was, William wasn't normal and that was for sure.

I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't do what I asked them too, so I had to keep sitting there, waiting for someone to come and get me, cause I needed help.

"Hey, are you alright? That looked really scary," a girls voice said, I looked to where her voice came from, and looked at a pretty girl, she had blond long hair and a pair of shining blue eyes, and really beautiful.

"I'm.. I'm fine, just a little.. shocked.." I said, and tried to get up, atleast I could get up now.

"You were really lucky William suddenly showed up, but it's weird, usually he doesn't help anyone at all, you must be special," she said, and looked thoughtful.

"Hah.. special, yeah right, that guy loathers me.. I haven't done anything to annoy him, yet he glared at me and looks like something smells.. really weird," I sighed and followed her back into the school, and before I realized it, I was standing in the same room as before, only this time, my dad looked really pale, and the chairman looked relieved.

"What's happening?" I asked confused after seeing their relieved faces, even the bodyguards looked relieved.

"Gosh Melanie! Don't ever scare me like that! I'm getting you a bodyguard!" my dad yelled.

"What? I don't want a bodyguard!" I said annoyed, and tried to think about something else than the dead guy.

"Melanie! This world is dangerous for you, especially for you, I didn't know that you were one of the Rare ones," my dad said.

"Guess your mother haven't told you then," he said.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"Told you, that you have a legacy, that's in your blood, I think you can be called a princess," my mother said, and walked in the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Of course I had to see you, I got a call saying that you woke up, so I hurried to get here. Anyway, I have been keeping that part of you a secret, because I didn't want you to get involved. Your father and I are both witches, you are too," my mother said. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail, and her brown eyes looked troubled, like this was something she really didn't want to talk about.

"You're kidding me right?" I said at last.

"No Mel, I'm not kidding, this is true as much as I would like it not to be, I can't change our genes, you are what you are, a witch and one of the chosen ones, we humans that knows about the secrets in our world, have a huge responsibility, and your father is one of those humans with the knowledge, that represents the human race, he is like a president, you too have a responsibility now, atleast if you acknowledge your father as your father, if you want to see him, there are lots of things you got to learn about," my mother answered.

"I.. I do want to see Alex- I mean dad, but I don't think I know what you're talking about, what responsibility, and what do I need to know?" I asked confused.

"Okay, then let me explain to you, what exactly you're going to go through," my mother answered, and sighed.

"You are going to experience a lot of pain from the media, people who doesn't believe you, maybe even arranged marriage, you're going to get a bodyguard that'll take care of you, because there's loads of people, that hold a grudge against your father, you might even need to change your friends, because normal humans don't know anything about this world, are you ready to let go of that? Amy your best friend, you can only see her within arranged meetings. You're going to get hunted by the media of the Underworld, which you now belong too, and also by assassins and other people, that will try to kill you," my mother explained while I just looked at her, without changing my expression, she wasn't done talking.

"And, since I've been keeping something hidden from you, you're going to take very good care of 'That' too,"

"What is 'That'?" I asked confused.

"You have a special body, I knew it ever since you were born, but I didn't tell anyone other than the doctor that brought you to the world. You are a Rare One, or The One With The Pure Blood, which basically means, your body can do great things," my mother answered, and looked away when my dad stared surprised at her and me.

"What kind of things can I do? Am I the only one?" I asked.

"You're not the only one.. the others are.. a bit more cruel than you, since their blood, tears and saliva have great powers, they can heal wounds, and give the person that drinks it or get it on their skin, more energy, the same as being near you, like hugging you and other physical contacts.. you might even have some great powers beyond that, after all you come of witch families," my mother answered and looked at me, with a look that looked at bit sad.

"So.. by hugging me, they steal my energy?" I asked.

"No, no, by hugging you they gain energy, but you don't loose any," Anthony the chairman answered.

"Oh.." was all I could say, all these things was a lot on only one day.

"I'm curious Maria, you told me you had a summoner in your family right?" my dad suddenly asked.

"Yeah I had a couple of those in my mothers family, why?" my mother answered.

"Oh, I was just thinking, this child of ours, she has great power, I can feel it, but I can't tell what it is, and it annoys me, but suddenly a thought hit my head, if she has such great power, don't you think she's got her own special protector? If she knew how to summon him or her, she wouldn't need a hired bodyguard, right? Are one of them still alive by any chance?" my dad explained.

"Sure.. my mothers sister Adele was a summoner, she had her own protector.. she was in the Council like my mother, and she's still alive, but a little strange, why?" my mother answered and looked like she still didn't get where he was going, but that was okay, cause I didn't either.

"How about letting Adele teach Melanie? Don't you think it's much easier if she's told by someone whom knows how to do it, other than us, that don't know anything other than what we can read us too?" my dad said.

"Oh.. no, I wont do that.. don't you remember Adele? She's a bit crazy, and still talks about Those Who Can't Be Mentioned, she was a supporter to them, she still lives in her protectors villa, even though he died in the fight," my mother answered, and looked at my father with a face that said: "Don't even bother thinking about it, cause it will never happen".

"Come on, how bad can she be? We just need her to teach Melanie too call the Guardian, then we don't need to see her," my dad said, sounding awfully lot like he was begging.

"But Alex! That old lady is crazy straight to the bone, she doesn't talk about anything else than her Guardian will come too her, like he does in her dreams, she's gone mad," my mother answered, and clearly didn't want me too meet my grandmothers sister.

"If it means anything, then I'm ready to do it, you mean she's like me a bit right?" I said, and cut off their talking.

"Yes Melanie! I knew I could count on you," my dad said, and his eyes shined of excitement, something told me, he wanted this more than I did.

"Melanie.." my mother said, and looked at me, with a begging face.

"Really come on, if she's like me in just a little way, then maybe she can tell me what the hell all of this means," I said. Though I still had no idea, what my fathers and mothers real world was like, I believed what they said, because something in my heart told me to, I felt it was right, and the right thing to visit Adele, because she surely could lighten up all of this.

"Well, it's decided then, she's going to change schools, and after school, she's going to visit Adele to learn how to use her powers," my dad said.

"Fine.." my mother mumbled annoyed and pulled up her phone.

After that my mother talked with my grandmother that gave Adele a call, Adele agreed after hearing the whole thing, and said we could start tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

2. CHAOS

When I got back home, I ate my food and fell asleep on the couch, my dad had arranged a new bodyguard for himself, so I could have one of his, at first I didn't really want to have a bodyguard, it was annoying especially because he made me feel bad, he stayed outside even though it rained.

My eyes moved, I began to breathe harder, I turned in my sleep, and started panting and sweating.

_His cold finger ran down my spine, giving me chills, his breath was just as cold, and touched my neck, I opened my eyes, only to see darkness._

"_Little girl, you'll be mine," he whispered in a soft, and cruel voice, that gave me Goosebumps and scared me._

_I turned my head, and saw the beautiful man leaning over me, he had blond hair, same color as a field, a pair of black eyes, and he smiled, an evil smile._

_I could see his canines was longer than normal peoples, he wasn't human at all._

"_No!" I cried._

"_Yes," he said and laughed._

_He pushed me roughly down the ground, and something scratched my body, I felt pain. His mouth came closer to my neck, I knew what he was. A vampire, and a hungry one too._

"_NO!" I screamed out, as loud as I possibly could, but he didn't stop, his lips rashly kissed my throat, with a smile._

"_Help me!" I cried out again, but no one came, tears ran down my cheeks, there was nothing I could do, I lost._

"_Your smell is so good, Pure Bloods, really are the greatest food source," he laughed._

_I could feel him opening his mouth, ready to take a bite of me. _

"_NO!" I screamed._

"No!" I said out loud.

I woke up, sweating and shaking, something happened after that, but what it was, I couldn't remember.

My head hurt like hell, and I fell down the couch because I moved to much.

"Urgh, stupid weird dream," I mumbled and got up, I went upstairs to my room, and pulled of my clothes and went down in my bed.

It felt nice with a cold duvet against my heated and sweaty skin.

"Sleep Mel, you got a big day tomorrow," I mumbled to myself, and pulled my duvet over my head and sighed.

I tried to sleep again, but I couldn't every time I closed my eyes, I saw that blond guys face, with his fangs showing, and it scared me like hell.

Since I could fall asleep I tried to think about what I should do tomorrow, I got permission to stay the last day in my old school, but when the weekend was over, I had to go to Drovili Academy, as much as I didn't want to, I had to. I agreed to stay by my father's side and all of his world. Which basically meant, I had to learn how to become a proper witch, crazy? Yeah. Two days ago, if someone told me that all those magical creatures existed, I would have laughed my ass off, but now, I actually believed it, I was a part of it, I was a god damn witch, how did witches even behave? What did they do all day? Make potions and magic with their wands? When we were driving home, my mother told me that witches didn't use wands, and that there was different types of witches, there was those with magic in their blood, that meant they could do magic, and make spells and potions, and there was the blood witches, (like me) that had magic in their blood too, but we could use it better than those types of witches, I could do magic. Strange.

I never actually saw myself as someone special, I didn't think I was in a whole other league than other people, I just felt normal, average.

I looked at my watch, it said 06:00 AM.

Gosh there was like a hundred hours till I was meeting Amy, and I couldn't even tell her about this, all I could tell her that I found my dad, and he was loaded so he got me to go on Drovili Academy, instead of that poor people school, and that he was someone huge in something I didn't really know what was, so I probably would get chased my the media sometimes.

I got up and went into the bathroom, since I could sleep, I might as well take a shower.

As the water washed my sweaty body, I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water against my body.

My heart started to beat faster as I started to relax some more, I didn't see that scary guys face now, all I could see was darkness, and sometimes some color.

The water relaxed me, and made me calm down, and not worry about what was going to happen today.

My heart slowed down again, and I took a deep breath of air, I could smell my shampoo and conditioner, I loved the smell.

But the relaxation couldn't go on forever, because the water started to get cold, really cold, so I turned of the water and got my towel around my body.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my copperish brown hair reached a bit below my shoulder blade, and right now it was almost black. My eyes, those dark sea colored ones, looked so tired, probably because that dream made me not get any sleep at all.

I sighed and got out and into my room, and dried myself and pulled on my favorite pair of jeans, a blue shirt with buttons in it, and brushed my hair.

I looked at the watch again, it was 07:00 AM now, an hour had passed, and my mother was up now, I could hear her taking a shower herself.

I got out of my room and went into Anna's, my baby sister.

Anna slept in her bed with the pink bedding, and looked so cute, she had a light brown hair, with a pair of brown eyes, she was just too cute.

"Hey Anna! Get up sweetie," I said and woke her.

"Mel.." she mumbled and got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning already?" she asked and looked at me.

"Mm.." I said, not feeling very happy about it.

"Good, I hate sleeping," she answered, and got up.

I helped her get her clothes and she put in on herself, in the meantime our mom was already up, and started breakfast down stairs.

"I hope mommy's making pancakes," Anna said as she was brushing her hair.

"Mm, would be nice," I agreed and we went downstairs.

My mother hadn't been found of the idea of having a bodyguard sneaking around in our yard, but it seemed like she had gotten over it, because right now, the bodyguard was sitting and eating her pancakes and really enjoying himself.

"Hi.." I said and smiled at him. I too hadn't been found of having him around, and I still hadn't gotten over it, I still felt like I could protect myself.

"Good morning girls," my mother said and smiled at us.

"Slept well?" she asked and looked at me.

Did she know I hadn't slept almost all night?

"Yup, I slept good," Anna answered and started to eat her pancakes with a delighted face.

"What about you Melanie? You look really tired?" my mother asked and looked at me, a bit worried.

"Oh, it's nothing, a bad dream that's all, I slept well enough, how about you Thomas?" I asked the bodyguard my dad had lent me.

"I didn't sleep, I don't need to, I'm a demon after all," he answered and took another bite of the pancake.

"So.. you don't need to sleep?" I asked confused. I thought demons were ugly and had like horns and stuff.

"Nah, I can sleep, but it's more like my body is sleeping, my brain might be resting a bit too, but I'm still conscious," he answered.

"Oh.." I said, and didn't get what he was saying at all, I thought everybody needed to sleep so their brain could fix what's broken.

"So, when are we going to school?" he asked and looked at me.

"Ehm, we?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I can't let you be alone in that low guarded school after all," he answered, like it was obvious.

"No, no, no, it's my school, you aren't getting in with me, I want to be alone in school, I'm gonna stand out too much if you're with me," I protested.

"Well, it's already decided, I'm gonna stick to you, even at class, that was the only reason they agreed to let you go today," he answered.

"But, but, but.." I said.

"No buts Mel, you're gonna listen to what your bodyguard it telling you, he's the only one that can keep you safe," my mother said, and agreed with Thomas.

"But that's so unfair!" I disagreed.

"No it's not, that's a compromise, when you get to Drovili Academy, he's not gonna follow you around, because you are safe at that school," my mother answered.

"No I'm not! Yesterday I was almost shot, if it weren't for that weird William dude," I said.

"You were lucky that William wanted to save you, else you might have died, but the chairman promised that he would redo the safety," my mother answered.

I sighed angrily and bit my lower lip to let out my anger.

"Fine, do whatever you want, I don't care," I grumbled.

After we ate, I drove to school in Thomas's car, it was so awkward getting out of it, and having people looking at me, with surprise and curiosity.

Amy stood by the gate as always, she hadn't seen me yet.

"Amy!" I yelled, and walked towards her.

She turned around and looked at me happy and worried, but then surprise as she looked at Thomas, whom walked straight behind me.

"Hello?" she answered and gave me a hug, while staring at Thomas.

"Do you know that guy behind you?" she asked out loud, so even Thomas could hear it.

"Mm.. he's my.. temporary bodyguard.." I mumbled and felt ashamed.

"WHAT?" she yelled and looked even more surprised at me.

"I found my dad three days ago, that's why I haven't been to school until now, it seems like my dad is some rich fellow and huge in something, anyway, he wants me to start going to Drovili Academy now, since people might target me because of his position.. so I'm not really safe though.." I said, and tried to cool her down.

"YOUR DAD IS RICH?" she yelled again, and forgetting completely that we still were at school.

"Yeah, that's why, please keep your voice down, I don't want any unnecessary attention," I hissed at her.

"Oh.. sorry sweetie.. I'm so happy for you! You finally found your daddy, but wait.. doesn't you going to Drovili Academy mean, that you wont go here with me anymore?" she said, fist happy but then feeling down.

".. yeah, it does, sorry I really wanted to stay, but they wouldn't let me, I only got to go here today, because this dude is following me," I said and pointed back at Thomas.

"Oh.. ehm, well I'm still happy for you, congratulations.. but it's just that, we've always been together, and now we wont.. I can't really imagine it, besides who am I gonna be with? Who are you gonna be with?" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought about that too, I'm really sorry for letting you down, really," I said feeling like I've let her down completely.

"No, it's fine I mean, I still have Andy and Willow, so it's fine actually, but still, I'm gonna miss you.. do you know your class?" she said.

"Yeah, I hope they're nice," I answered. Truth was, I was in a special class, and I had no idea what that meant.

She started to ask me a lot of questions about my father, and most of them I couldn't answer, I didn't even know if he remarried.

We sat down in our English class, Thomas stood in the back of class, and looked awfully annoyed by the looks from all the students, not least the female students, since he was quite hot, the girls blushed and tried to flirt with him, it did work though.

"What's with that dude? Does he really think you're gonna get targeted in class?" Amy asked and looked back at Thomas.

"Probably, you have no idea how these guys overreact," I sighed as our teacher came in, and class started. Or atleast that was what it was supposed to do, our English teacher was female, and she couldn't get her eyes of Thomas.

So it ended with, we really didn't learn anything.

Sadly it went like that all day long, when we reached lunch time, I sighed of relieve, I didn't think I could take one more class with noise and talking about that mystical guy.

We got something to eat, Thomas behind me as always, I looked back at him, with a feeling of neglecting him a bit.

"Ehm, are you hungry?" I asked and felt a bit embarrassed of not thinking more of him, he was taking care of me, and all could do, was to feel sorry for myself.

"No, thank you, but I don't need food right now," he answered, I didn't really get why not, but I couldn't ask here.

"Oh, okay," I said and got my food, again it was pizza.

"So, what are you gonna do all day over there?" Amy asked as we walked down to our regular table.

"I have no idea, I don't even know those I'm going to class with," I answered and sighed and felt like I didn't control anything at all.

"Bummer," she said and sipped of her soda.

"Totally," I agreed and took a bite of my pizza.

Thomas was sitting besides me, but suddenly his phone rang.

"Sorry," he said and grabbed the phone and answered while looking at me.

"Yeah?" he said.

"No way, that can't be real.. no, I told her not to do something like that, well there's nothing I can do, let her do what she wants then.. what? Don't tell me you just lot him run away after confronting him with it?" Thomas answered and looked annoyed.

"Sorry my Ladies, I need to take care of this, Melanie, would you please stay?" Thomas said and looked at me.

"Sure, it's not like I'm gonna run away or anything," I answered and felt a bit annoyed, why did he have to ask like that? Like I would run away as soon as I got the chance?

"Wonder what that was about," Amy said and took a bite of her own piece of pizza.

"Mm.." I agreed.

"Oh, your bodyguard left I see?" a voice said behind me. Oh no, the queen of all bitches, the queen bitch.

I turned my head and looked at Sue.

"Yeah, he got a call, why?" I answered annoyed.

"I don't get it, if you have a bodyguard, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you feel to good for us?" she said and put her nose in the air with disgust.

"No, I feel exactly the same for people here," I answered.

"So.. whatever.. who did you screw to get in that school?" Sue asked.

"I didn't screw anybody, that's not how I reach my goals," I answered feeling really pissed.

"Oh, come on, don't say lies like that, my sister goes to that school, I'm getting all my info from her, please don't be so high and mighty, I bet you sucked up to the chairman or pretending to be some guys daughter," she said.

"Shut your mouth up, I'm getting dizzy by your bad breath," Amy said.

"Bitch, get out of my sight, don't talk like that to Mel, she's pure as snow!" Amy continued, I actually felt a bit embarrassed by that.

"Lesbos," Sue said and left with an arrogant face.

"Aw, why does she think that hurts?" Amy said and laughed.

"I have no idea, probably a serious case of jealousy," I answered and laughed with her.

Thomas came back a bit after, me and Amy was laughing of things we started to remember about the queen of bitches.

"Hi again, did you fix whatever it was?" I asked Thomas with a smile.

"Yeah, when are your day over?" he asked.

"Uhm, two more hours, and I'll have my weekend," I answered.

"Okay, your mother asked me to drive you to your grandmothers sister after school, so are you ready to go right after?" he answered.

"Sure," I said.

"Why are you going to her?" Amy asked.

"Oh, I'm just gonna stay till my mother get off from work," I answered and felt bad about lying to her.

"Oh, okay," she said.

After school was over I said goodbye to Amy and got into Thomas's car.

He turned on the radio, and we drove on our way, to meet my grandmothers mystical sister.

I was tired since I didn't get to much sleep at night, so I fell asleep in his car, relaxing a bit but I shouldn't have. That creepy dream came back, and haunted me, it ran over and over again.

"NO!" I yelled as I flinched up in the seat, Thomas looked surprised at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked and looked at me with a pair of examining eyes.

"Oh, bad dream, very bad dream," I answered and gasped for air.

"Okay," he said, not looking like he wanted to ask some more about it, and I appreciated that.

He took a turn, and drove into a driveway, there was bushed along the sides, and a villa stood before us.

"Here we are," Thomas said and turned off the car, and got out of it.

I got out too, and had to run a bit to catch up with Thomas.

Before we reached the door, it opened by a maid, again, what's with the maid uniforms?

"Hello, the lady have been expecting you," she said, and looked at me, with an examining look.

"Hi.. " I said and pulled my hand towards her.

She just looked at it, shaked her head a bit and got out of the way.

Strange.

I got in, and looked down a hall, there was a huge mirror on one side, a table with some flowers on it, on the other side, and some pictures of beautiful women and men on the wall.

The floor was white stone, and the walls was a soft red color.

"Come with me," the maid said and made us follow her down the hall, and into a room.

The room had same red walls as the hall, some different pictures, some of daisies and others that looked like family pictures. The floor was same white stone, there was a red couch in the middle of the room and a fireplace in front of it, the carpet on the floor was white as the floor, and looked really soft.

"Madame, your guest has arrived," the maid said and bowed before leaving the room.

"Good," a voice said from a chair next to the window, in that chair a beautiful woman sat, she wasn't young, but she didn't look old too.

She had a dark brown hair, with a bit of silver in it, a pair of strong brown eyes, and a slender body.

"So nice to meet you Melanie," she said and got up and walked towards her. She had a pair of jeans on and a creamy white shirt.

"You too," I answered and took her hand.

As we touched her brows got up in surprise.

"Wow, you really got some power, normally I know your weakness and strengths just by touch, but I can't feel anything.. hmm, this is going to be exiting," she said and smiled warmly too me. That lady wasn't weird at all.

"Well, let's see if you can call your Guardian," she added and smiled of the challenge.

"Oh and you, bodyguard guy, you got to leave, don't worry I got her safe, I want her to stay this whole weekend, we got work to do, so you can go now.. I don't want any of Alex's spies too see what I'm doing to his daughter," she said and looked at Thomas with an annoyed face.

"I'm not a spy, I'm just here to take care of Melanie," he answered.

"I got my own protectors here, Amelia, Jean and Jim," she said, and three people walked in the room.

The first two girls looked a like, same blond hair, same blue eyes and same frown, Jim had dark hair and blue eyes, and didn't smile.

"I can't leave her," Thomas said stubborn.

"I'm not really giving you a choice, you can walk around the mansion if you want to, but I'm not letting you in," she answered.

"Fine, I'll do that," he said and got out of the room.

"Ehm, Adele he's ok, really," I said feeling a bit like I was stabbing Thomas in the back.

"Nah, we don't like that guy," Adele answered.

"Who's we?" I asked confused.

"Oh, me and my Guardian, you see, he lives on in me, and tells me what I should do at times like this, he is quite found of you too," she explained and smiled at me.

"Oh.." was all I could say. She's crazy, she's so crazy.

"Well, should we get started?" Adele asked and looked at me.

"Sure," I answered still feeling a bit uneasy by the last thing she said.

"Good, now follow me then," she said and leaded me towards a pair of brown French doors.

"We're going to practice in here," she said and opened the doors.

She shoved me into, what I would believe was a gym hall, there was a big carpet in the middle of the room, a fridge of some sort at the other side of the room, there was a couch in beige at the left, and a long stripe of windows on my right.

"What is this?" I asked confused.

"Oh, it's better to work in here, since I bet you're going to get worked hard, you passed out when William gave you his famous glare right?" she answered.

"Yeah.. why is it famous anyway?" I answered and felt annoyed by remembering William.

"Oh, William is one of our worlds mystical creatures, anyway, his glare can make one feel pain, or any other feeling he wants, he's quite astonishing too, just like you," she said.

"Anyway, let's get to the point, I'm gonna see if I can get any of your power out,"

She stopped when we were in the middle of the room, and she looked at me.

"Okay, I know, that when ever I'm scared, my body reacts. When you're in danger your body might call your Guardian, but you might not even have one yet, there are some that get's one when they get born or are in the mothers tummy, but there are also those whose body chooses the Guardian, I don't know which group you belong too," Adele explained.

"Okay, so what now?" I asked.

"Well, since we can't make you feel like you are in danger, because that would be to dangerous, if your Guardian came, he would probably be determined to destroy us," Adele answered.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"We are going to talk with a friend of mine, I'm sure he knows how to deal with this," Adele answered and pulled up a cell phone, from her pocket.

"Hello Frank, it's me.. yes, she's here, that is actually why I'm calling, I need you to find out, what exactly her power is," Adele said, to the person in the phone.

"Oh thank you Frank, I can always count on you," she added and smiled.

"There we're just going to wait a minute or so," Adele said to me, and walked down to the fridge.

"Do you like smoothie?" she asked me.

"Uh, yeah," I answered. She walked back down to me, and gave me the bottle with the smoothie.

"So what's gonna happen now?" I asked and took a sip of my drink.

"Well, Frank is gifted with the power of knowing others powers, so I'm gonna let him loose on you, and see what happens, if doesn't know, then we have to go the hard way," she answered.

"What's the hard way?" I asked, feeling a bit scared of asking.

"Oh, I'm gonna push you to your absolute limit, and see what happens, though, I don't know if your gift is within the protection area, but we'll see soon," Adele answered.

"My absolute limit?" I said, and could hear how my voice trembled.

"Adele! My darling, show me the lovely grandchild of yours," a mans voice said behind me. I turned my head, and looked at a blond man, with a pair of brown eyes, that gloved of excitement.

"She's beautiful, she surely have some of your genes," he added and somehow he suddenly stood next to me.

I took a step back feeling a bit scared by this man.

He was beautiful too, I was beginning to think, that all fantasy creatures were beautiful, I hadn't seen anyone ugly yet.

Again I felt how my skin were quivering, like it was static.

"Have a look at that skin, gloving.. and her smell, she's definitely a Rare One," he said, and looked at my throat with a pair of eager eyes.

My skin felt even more static than before, and quivering, but I couldn't see anything.

"Amazing, I have no idea what her power is, but she's powerful that's a fact," he added and stepped closer.

I breathed a bit harder, again I felt like something was pushing in on me, like I was supposed to do something to that guy. I was getting tired too, exhausted was more the word.

"Stop!" I said, and backed away from him, but he just kept walking towards me.

"Such nice smell, I can't keep myself away," he said, his eyes was black now, and all he looked at was my throat.

"Huff.. stop!" I said, while gasping for air.

A shiver ran down my spine, and I felt like I was exploding in pain.

"ARGH!" I screamed and fell to the ground and gasped for air, while I tried getting up. The pushy feeling didn't stop, it just kept going.

"NO!" I screamed, as scenes from my dream began roaming through my head, as he leaned down towards me.

"Mmm, such nice smell," he said again, and took my hand.

"ARGH!" I screamed again, when a shot of some sort ran through my body, and out of my hand, the guy pulled his hand too him, but it didn't help, again a shock ran through me, and again I screamed of pain, again and again that happened to me. The guy just walked back, and pulled Adele with him.

"Watch her!" he said, his eyes was slower getting back to the normal brown color.

I was sitting on the floor, but I couldn't keep myself up any longer, my head hit the floor hard, but I managed to get up on my elbows.

"Huff.. huff.. huff.. hah.. hah.. hah," was all I could say, as I closed my eyes in pain.

"She's amazing, I think she might me some kind of shield or maybe she can make electricity, it's something between those too, the first shock I got, hurt like hell, but it didn't make me pass out, but I'm quite sure the other shocks she made, would have made even me fall to the ground," he said and stared at me with excitement.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, all my muscles in my body hurt and cramped, it felt like I just had made some very painful exercises, and I now could feel the after pain.

I gasped for air again, but still it felt like there was nothing going down my lungs.

"Is she okay?" Adele asked scared and started to walk towards me, but she stopped two meters from me.

"Amazing, I can feel her shield here, it's like my body is warning me not to go any closer, else I would meet some serious pain," Adele said, and got the same kind of excited eyes.

I was even trembling.

"I hate this!" I cried, atleast it didn't hurt to cry from the pain, but I exhausted me to do so.

"What's.. wrong with me?" I asked, with me crying and gasping for air, it was even harder getting my breath.

"There's nothing wrong with you, you got an amazing power.. I'm starting to think, that you might not even have a Guardian, else he would have showed up, maybe you are your own Guardian," Adele said, and looked like she just discovered that pigs really could fly.

"Arh, I wanna.. be normal," I gasped.

I lot my elbows move and hit my head against the floor, it was more comfortable that way, none of my muscles was going to support me.

"Oh Mel, it's wonderful, you can protect yourself," Adele said, looking like she had stars in her eyes.

"Oh wait, didn't you tell me, that she was almost shot yesterday?" the guy Frank asked.

"Yeah," Adele answered and stopped looking so happy.

"He could have shot me.. if it weren't for William.. he saved me," I said.

"William Delano? The same guy that glared at you?" Adele asked.

"Mm.. really weird, after that, we talked a little bit, and then he suddenly looked like something smelled awful. So mean," I answered.

"What happened before he looked like he smelled something awful?" Frank asked.

"Uhm.." I said and thought back.

I was sitting on the grass, looking at him standing behind the dead guy, there was a wind, and then he looked grossed out.

"Uhm, a wind I think, yeah, I made my hair fly around," I answered.

"A wind huh? A wind in his direction?" Frank asked again.

"Yeah.. was it me that smelled bad?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm sure it's nothing, that kid is weird after all," Frank answered.

My breathing started to slow down, and so did my heart, that was racing before.

"Are you ready to get up?" Adele asked.

"Sure.. but I don't think I can, my body hurts like hell. Feels like I've just spent all my day in the gym, I'm beat," I answered.

"Well, maybe a bath would help loosing your muscles?" Adele asked.

"Mmm.. would be nice," I answered.

"Well.. then turn that ting off so I can help you up," she said.

"What thing?" I asked.

"That shield thing you got on you," she answered.

I closed my eyes, and thought about turning it off, I didn't even realize it still was going.

"How about now?" I asked, while having a hard time to turn it off.

"Nope it's still there," Adele answered.

"Damn.. I don't know how to turn it off," I said.

"Hm.. maybe you just need to feel safe," Adele answered thoughtful.

"Well.. the we're going to go a bit and then come back, and we'll see if it doesn't go away," Adele said and pulled Frank with her out the door.

"Sure.." I mumbled after they left.

"Gosh, this is a painful hassle," I said to myself and sighed, and then tried to get myself up, it worked, atleast I could sit up now, but it hurt.

"This. Is. Exactly. Why. I. Hate. Working. Out." I hissed and got up on my feet.

"Aw.." I whined to myself.

"I hate pain.." I added.

I walked down towards the door, I felt dizzy, and it looked like the room was moving around.

"Oh no!" I said as I fell down on the floor, hard.

"Urgh.." I gasped when I regained my conscious.

"This is stupid.. why can't I walk straight? Why does it hurt so bad?" I said, and started to cry out of frustration.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I cried to myself, and sniffed.

"Why didn't anyone come? Do I really not have a Guardian?" I asked myself and cried even more, somehow it hurt to know, that I didn't have a special Guardian, I felt like I let myself down, how weird. And I felt really sad too.

I was a big girl, I shouldn't cry because I didn't have a guardian, geez, who needed one anyway? Wasn't I the one saying I didn't need anyone to take care of me?

I was.

I closed my eyes, and tried to pull myself together, I didn't want Adele or Frank, nor anyone else to see me crying like a child because I didn't have someone to take care of me.

I needed to grow up, get real.

"I am fine!" I said to myself, but kept my eyes closed.

Before realizing it I fell asleep.

_I looked around the room, there was silent and creepy, I was lying in my bed, my night lamp was on, and small blue stars showed them self in the ceiling. The light in the hall was turned off._

_A weird noise came from my window, I didn't dare too look, darkness scared me._

"_Mommy?" I cried out, and hoped she would come running, but she didn't, she was probably sleeping, and my voice wasn't loud._

_I pressed my eyes closed, and tried to think about something else than the noise from the window, that got a bit louder._

_I tried to fake sleeping._

_There became silent, but I felt like someone was with me._

"_Sweet smell," a mans voice said, I opened my eyes, only too look into a pair of black eyes, that shined of hunger._

"_Be quit," he hissed as I was about to scream, he pulled his hand up at my mouth, I couldn't say anything. I tried to get his hand off, but I wasn't strong enough._

_He opened his mouth and showed a pair of long canines._

"_No!" I tried to say, but his hand muffled the sound._

_He leaned down on me, and I could smell his sweet breath, as it slowly sedated me._

_I could feel his mouth against my throat._

"NO!" I screamed and opened my eyes, it almost looked like he still leaned down on me. A shake ran through me, even more painful than before, but then it changed a bit, and became pleasure.

Another cramp made my body wrench. I didn't scream, because the pain lowered.

My head hit the floor when the wrenching stopped.

I gasped for air I needed help, it felt like I couldn't move my body, it hurt so bad. I hadn't realized it, but I wasn't alone in the room, at the wall, sitting in the dark and hide himself, sat a guy, one of Adele's bodyguards.

"Mistress?" he said, and suddenly he stood next to me.

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't answer, all I could I was to look at him, while I gasped for air, the pain started flowing through my body, and tears fell from my cheeks.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, and looked awfully worried.

He wasn't one of those I had seen before, he was another guy, young, like me.

He had a soft brown hair, that was short, and a pair of brown eyes that matched his hair, his face was pretty.

"Someone!" he called out, not loud but a bit louder than normal talking. Maybe he realized that my head hurt.

The doors flew open, Frank and Adele looked at me with surprise.

"My, my. Mel are you okay?" Frank asked and got a bit closer.

"It seems like her shield has gone away, we can touch her now," Adele said, and looked at me, with an interested face.

"You, are quite something aren't you?" she added.

"I.. I feel sick," I answered, and tried to pull myself together, I felt like throwing up.

I didn't want to throw up here, especially not here! This was the first time I've met Adele, and then I wanted to throw up at her place.. I was such a disgraceful child.

"Oh, we better get you off the ground then," that guy with the brown hair said.

He softly and slowly put his hands beneath my thighs and on my back, and got me up, like I wasn't heavy, and didn't weigh more that a pound.

"Oh no!" I said and pulled my hands up to my mouth, trying to keep all I ate down where it belonged.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to a bathroom, or somewhere else you can throw up soon," the brown haired guy said, very gently.

He even moved slowly for my sake, though I must have been heavy.

"You can just set her off at the guestroom, I'm sure she needs some rest too, it's been a tough day after all," Adele said, while walking after us.

Oh no! the way he carried me made me feel like I was rocking, I felt like I was going to throw up even more by that.

Oh please hurry!

"We are almost there, just a little bit longer, and then you don't need to worry," the brown haired guy said.

He opened a door, and stepped inside a beautiful room, it almost looked like something you would find on a hotel. He walked to another door, and opened and yes! There was the bathroom.

He put me down before the toilet, and opened the lid.

It was just in time, I leaned over and threw up.

I gasped for air when I finally was done, I felt disgusted with myself, but slowly the disgusted feeling faded away, I was tired, really tired.

My eyes closed slowly, the brown haired guy leaned over me, and pulled me up, he walked into the room again and put me down on the bed.

I was so sleepy I fell asleep right away.


End file.
